


Sorting day

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Avengers @ Hogwarts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Avengers - Freeform, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat, Wizarding World, You may not agree with my house choices sorry, i was bored, sorta - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Getting sorted has its ups and downs.





	1. Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Harry Potter and Marvel. This probably sucks because I'm tired and also I have no friends who like fanfics to stop me from creating crappy ones. Sorry.

Sorting day was stressful.

  
Clint already knew he'd be put in Hufflepuff, it was considered the house for oddballs; he was basically the mascot. But he was pleasantly surprised to have Bruce and Wanda join him, the two seemed destined for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively.

For Wanda, it was hard at first to be separated from her twin, she took a slightly longer time to adjust than most but once she did she had more house pride than any other witches and wizards, bleeding black and yellow.

Bruce seemed perfectly content with the house chosen for him. The sorting hat had actually had a hard time with the young wizard as he seemed to be a mix of all the houses combined; Hufflepuff was the perfect place for him to discover himself.

Clint was silly, loud, and clumsy. But he was also loyal and patient, an open-minded individual who needed to be surrounded by a strong support system. Hufflepuff was made for wizards like him.

The three instantly became close friends and often were the shoulders to lean on for the rest of their friends.


	2. Ravenclaw

Tony was destined for Ravenclaw house; the sorting hat wouldn't _dare_ place him anywhere else and if it did...well he would have had a few choice words for it. But there was nothing to worry about for when it was placed on his head the hat immediately called out the house of wit and intelligence.

Pepper Potts couldnt control the smile that appeared on her face as she was assigned Ravenclaw house; her parents would be so proud when they got the news. The only slight downside to her sorting outcome was that she would be facing Tony's lovesick expression and flirting everyday.

A collective flurry of whispers filled the hall as Loki sat to be sorted. His fingers nervously drummed against his thighs as his face gave nothing away. The jet black haired wizard was branded Slytherin the day he was adopted but he didn't feel it in his heart. He was destined for _so much more_ if only given the chance.

The sorting hat can be a compassionate being, taking a young witch or wizard's preference into account when selecting a house. It could feel Loki's discomfort and defeat as soon as he sat down; the young man was tired of labels.

Pepper's clapping was the first sound to reverberate through the great hall as Loki was sorted into Ravenclaw; she had instantly saw past his gloomy exterior when they met on the train, they were going to be great friends.  
Even Tony eventually warmed up to the lanky wizard when they were paired for a project and learned Loki loved to cause mischief like himself. The pair were often scolded by Pepper, who couldn't help but love the two troublemakers.


	3. Slytherin

Natasha was sitting proudly, chin raised high as the hat called out the serpent house. She knew she wasn't a bad person, just fierce and cunning which weren't terrible qualities to have. The reputation of the house never once bothered her for she knew what lied beneath the surface of her housemates.

Maria was a wild card, each member of her family had been sorted into a different house so there was no telling where she'd end up. She was a strong girl but still looked over to her father Phil, the History of Magic teacher when the sorting hat announced Slytherin; he sent her a nod and encouraging smile, he would be proud no matter where she ended up.

Bucky Barnes sat sullenly under the hat, desperate to hurry and be out of the limelight. He was grateful when the decision came quick, but skeptical if it was the right one. The look of disdain that flashed across his best friend Steve's face left him with an ache in his heart.

He wasn't a Slytherin, was he? Do pasts define a person or does a person define themselves by the ability to overcome their past? Bucky didn't know, all he knew was that as he joined the others in his house he was immediately greeted by two witches who instantly became the protectors he didn't know he needed.


	4. Gryffindor

Thor's victory shout was accompanied by his adopted brother Loki's eye roll. It was no surprise the son of Minister of Magic Odin had been sorted into Gryffindor. The house was defined by wizards like him.

Pietro's announcement was at the dismay of his twin sister Wanda; the pair had never been separated like this before. But for the energetic, courageous wizard, Gryffindor was a good fit.

Sam Wilson sent a smug smile in the direction of his friend Riley who had been sorted into Hufflepuff. He was born a Gryffindor, it was in his blood, he knew it. Sam was even more excited when his new friend Steve joined him.

Steve Rogers was nervous to say the least. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting the hat sit on his head; he needed to be a Gryffindor, he just _needed_ to. The joy that spread through him was undescribable as he eagerly joined Sam and Thor along with other new housemates. The tinge of disappointment from being separated from Bucky was fleeting. He had new friends now. Friends who were like himself: headstrong, determined, and always willing to fight for what was right.


End file.
